


Of Braids and an Impatient Padawan - Про косички и нетерпеливого падавана

by Altra_Realta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Master & Padawan Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: Оби-Ван и Квай-Гон обсуждают терпение и значение падаванской косы.AU в отношении таймлайна: Квай-Гон взял Оби-Вана в падаваны, когда тому было восемь лет.





	Of Braids and an Impatient Padawan - Про косички и нетерпеливого падавана

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Braids and an Impatient Padawan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581881) by [CaptainAwesome242](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesome242/pseuds/CaptainAwesome242). 



> Переведено для WTF Star Wars 2019.  
> Translated for WTF Star Wars 2019.
> 
> Собственно, в ночь дедлайна, ну почти. В ночь выкладки - однозначно.  
> Но как можно было поступить иначе? Категорически никак.
> 
> Also available on [fanfics](http://fanfics.me/fic126015) and [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8021156).

Мастер-джедай Квай-Гон Джинн знал, что у него был чрезвычайно смышленый и любопытный маленький падаван, именно эти качества сначала и привлекли его в мальчике. Оби-Ван всегда изучал все новое, задавал вопросы о том, чего не понимал, стремясь узнать все об окружающих его мирах. Эту его особенность Квай-Гон поощрял, но однажды вернулся в общежитие и обнаружил пол, покрытый остатками репликаторов. Оби-Ван пытался разобраться, как работает прибор, и тогда до Квай-Гона дошло, что с формулированием своих мыслей стоит быть немного осмотрительней.

После этого конкретного инцидента Квай-Гон всегда входил в комнаты с опаской, но к зрелищу, которое открылось его взгляду, когда он в тот день вернулся с заседания Совета, подготовить его ничего не могло. На полу не было никаких механизмов, нигде не было беспорядка, просто его падаван стоял посреди комнаты, довольно резко дергая себя за короткую косичку.

— Оби-Ван? Чем ты занят? — с подозрением спросил Квай-Гон.

Тот ахнул, подпрыгнул на фут, потом опустил руку и склонился в вежливом поклоне:

— Добрый день, учитель!

— И тебе того же, падаван, но не уходи от ответа, — беззлобно проворчал Квай-Гон. — Что ты только что делал?

Уши Оби-Вана порозовели, он смущенно наклонил голову:

— Извините, учитель, я просто… — его голос стал тише, так что Квай-Гон больше ничего не расслышал.

— Да? — переспросил он с легкой тревогой в голосе.

— Я пытался заставить мою косичку расти быстрее, — выпалил Оби-Ван и залился краской.

— Зачем тебе заставлять свою косичку расти быстрее? — удивленно спросил Квай-Гон и подтолкнул его к дивану — поговорить.

Оби-Ван нерешительно присел на самый край.

— Ну, несколько старших падаванов сегодня пришли помочь нам на занятиях со световым мечом, и у них были косы вот такие, — он указал на свою талию, — с несколькими бусинами…

Квай-Гон нахмурился.

— Зависть не подобает джедаю, Оби-Ван.

— О нет, учитель, я не завидую, — поспешно поправился Оби-Ван, — я очень рад за них и их косы, просто это вынудило меня задуматься, какая у меня короткая косичка, и я просто хотел, чтобы она росла быстрее, чтобы она была такой же длинной, как у них.

— Понятно. Эти падаваны на несколько лет старше тебя, Оби-Ван. Длина косы падавана свидетельствует о времени, которое он или она потратили на тренировки, и символизирует продолжительность их преданности своему мастеру и Ордену джедаев. Бусины падаван получает от мастера за свои достижения.

Сердце Оби-Вана упало, и он с трудом сдержал недовольную гримаску.

— Значит… у меня нет достижений, учитель?

Квай-Гон усмехнулся.

— Конечно, есть, малыш. Но если бы я дарил тебе бусину за каждое твое достижение, твоя косичка была бы настолько тяжелой, что ты не смог бы поднять голову.

Оби-Ван быстро растерял свое недовольство и кротко улыбнулся в ответ на похвалу.

— Кроме того, — продолжал Квай-Гон, — если бы я давал тебе бусинку каждый день, это не было бы достижением, просто не было бы ничем особенным.

— Думаю, нет, — согласился Оби-Ван и серьезно кивнул.

— А насчет косички, как давно ты мой ученик?

— Шесть месяцев, — признался Оби-Ван.

— Точно, ты только начал обучение как падаван. У нас впереди много лет, пока ты вырастешь и достигнешь успеха, и твоя косичка будет это отражать. Тебе просто стоит набраться терпения.

— Я постараюсь, учитель.

— И попытайся не тратить все время на то, чтобы сравнивать себя со старшими падаванами. Путешествие так же важно, как и пункт назначения, и если ты сосредоточишься только на том, где хочешь оказаться, ты не остановишься, чтобы взглянуть, где находишься. Внимание на то обращай ты, что здесь и сейчас происходит, и повзрослеть не желай так быстро, м-м?

— Да, учитель.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Квай-Гон, ласково потянув его за косичку, — теперь почему бы тебе не пойти заниматься?

Оби-Ван расплылся в улыбке и направился в свою комнату.

— И да, Оби-Ван, — окликнул его Квай-Гон.

— Да, учитель? — Оби-Ван снова появился в дверях.

— Я не хочу больше видеть, как ты тянешь себя за косичку, если ты дернешь сильнее, можешь выдрать себе все волосы, и тогда — ты же не хочешь начинать все сначала, не так ли?

Глаза Оби-Вана расширились, и рукой он дотронулся до косички, которая еще даже не доставала ему до плеча:

— Нет, учитель, я оставлю ее в покое, обещаю.

— Отлично, а теперь за работу.

Квай-Гон подождал, пока Оби-Ван снова скроется в комнате, а потом улыбнулся. Возможно, с последним замечанием он переусердствовал, но с той силой, которую в процессе прилагал Оби-Ван, подобное вполне могло случиться, и, во всяком случае, стоило увидеть выражение лица бедного мальчика. Сейчас он, без сомнения, перестанет дергать свою косичку.

Квай-Гон понимал мечту своего ученика побыстрее вырасти, но сам желал обратного. Он слишком хорошо знал, как пролетают годы, и Оби-Ван станет мастером с собственным падаваном прежде, чем это осознает. Квай-Гон намеревался тратить как можно больше времени на тренировки и воспитание и использовать отведенный им срок по максимуму. Они останутся друзьями надолго, но куда меньше лет Оби-Ван будет его падаваном. И Квай-Гон не хотел, чтобы он сам или Оби-Ван бессмысленно упустили хоть один момент, заглядывая вперед, а не смотря на то, что было у них сейчас.


End file.
